Compounds having the structural formula ##STR2## wherein R is hydrogen, alkyl or substituted alkyl and Y is hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, halogen, cyano or nitro are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,286 as being herbicides.
A compound of the formula ##STR3## is taught by Pyman and Timmis, J. Chem. Soc., pp. 494-498 (1923). However, no utility for this compound is taught other than its use as an intermediate in the preparation of pharmaceuticals.